Code Geass: Warfare
by sonickiller41
Summary: CG AU What if Benjamin Franklin reject the Duke's offer to ensure the Washington's Rebellion had succeed? Meaning the United States of America exist and the Humiliation of Edinburgh occurs, the Britannian Throne migrates into Canada turning it into the Holy Britannian Empire.
1. Timeline and Follow the Heart

**Author note: **Hey everyone, as I, Sonickiller41, the creator of Gone: Lost Island and some other fanfic I wrote, am going to write this story. If you do or not know about the Gone: Lost Island, you can go check it out if you like. I going to admit that this is my first Code Geass and I haven't write fanfic for so long because I have two reasons. The first one because I spending so much time with the laptop. What? You got problem with that? And second one because I have a writer block, so I have no ideas for my fanfic. It took me a long time to come up the idea. But please enjoy this.

This story was an idea inspired from Code Geass: Washington's America by wili1090 in the websites: DeviantArt. Willi1090, if you're read this, thank you for giving me an idea for this fanfic that I'm going to write.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass nor Call of Duty Advanced Warfare.

**Summery: **This is an AU Code Geass. What if Benjamin Franklin had reject Britannian's Nobility to ensure that American Revolutionary war or Washington's Rebellion had succeeded? Which mean the USA will exist in Code Geass Universe and not only that, while the Humiliation of Edinburgh occurs, the Britannian Throne migrates into Canada turning it into Holy Britannian Empire.

**Code Geass: Warfare**

**Timeline and Follow the Heart**

**55 BC/1 a.t.b:** Julius Caesar attempts to invade Britain, but is met with strong resistance from the local tribes, who elect a super-leader: the Celtic King Eowyn (the very existence of this man proves to be a constant debate in the modern age), who summarily becomes the first member of the Britannian Imperial Family. Though, this was not the last the Britannians would hear of the Roman Empire.

**1 AD/55 a.t.b:** The established beginning of the Gregorian calendar, better known as Anno Domini (Latin for "In the year of our Lord"). While Britannia continues to use the Imperial calendar as its standard, the Gregorian calendar comes into use through most of Europe.

**48 AD/103 a.t.b**: The Romans returned to the British Isles and finally succeeded in subjugating the Eowynid Kingdom; however, in a rather surprising move, the Roman Empire retains the Eowynid Kingdom in its entirety as opposed to breaking it up into smaller states. As time went on, Britannian rulers began to view themselves as emperors in their own right; and with the eventual weakening and collapse of the Roman Empire, the belief went from a pipe dream to a serious possibility.

**955 AD/1010 a.t.b:** Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge in the British Isles. The scarcity of sakuradite impedes the research to turn it into a viable energy source.

**1294 AD/1349 a.t.b:** Marco Polo journeys further into the East than anticipated, reaching Japan and discovering the nation has a large deposit of sakuradite. This discovery marks the beginning of Japan's influence upon the world.

**1492 AD/1547 a.t.b:** An expedition under Christopher Columbus discovers the New World: a formerly untouched continent rich with land and resources. Columbus suspects it to be an extension of Asia, but is proven wrong by Amerigo Vespucci, who shows the world that it's an entirely separate continent. As a result, European interest in exploration and colonization increases rapidly, with many countries seeking to establish a foothold in this new land. The continent later becomes known as America.

**1575 AD/1630 a.t.b:** Elizabeth I, Empress of Britannia, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers — Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Sir Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Sir Carl, Duke of Britannia — gain influence and power with this knowledge.

**1603 AD/1658 a.t.b:** Henry IX ascends to the throne of Britannia after the death of his mother, starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty.

**1620 AD/1675 a.t.b:** The cargo ship Mayflower brings Britannian Puritans and Separatists to the New World, who then established the first colony, Plymouth. Not long after, much of the eastern coast falls under English control. And 100 years later, there's about over a million people from Britannia to the colonies of the New World.

**1642 AD/1697 a.t.b:** Emperor Edward, son of Henry IX, is forced to condemn Thomas Wentworth, Earl of Strafford (at the latter's encouragement) to placate the growing discontent within the Irish population of Britannia. It is said that this was the beginning of a growing conflict between the Imperial Throne and Imperial Parliament setting the stage for a clash of personalities and ideals.

**1646 AD/1701 a.t.b:** The Britannian Civil War begins with Emperor Edward's Imperial soldiers clashing with Oliver Cromwell's Parliamentarian forces. The civil war is bloody and claims Emperor Edwards' life. His sister, Empress Elizabeth II takes the throne in a vengeful fury.

**1651 AD/1706 a.t.b:** The civil war ends with the death of Cromwell and the breaking of the Parliament's cause. This is due in part to the Parliamentarians' role in the death of Emperor Edward; however, it is believed that while Cromwell may have died, he left behind a rather profound legacy that would be taken up later on in history. That said, Parliament's power is left merely ceremonial rather than an institution of genuine representation.

**1756 AD/1811 a.t.b:** The Seven Years' War erupts throughout Europe, and not even the New World colonies are left unscathed, i.e. the French and Indian War.

**1763 AD/1818 a.t.b:** The Treaty of Paris is signed; the French territories east of the Mississippi River are ceded to Britannia.

**1770 AD/1825 a.t.b:** Five years have passed with the passage of the Stamp Act and three years have passed since the passage of the Townshend Act. Within the colonies, they raise issue not with the taxation specifically, but rather their lack of representation within the Imperial Parliament. Riots break out and colonists begin boycotting Britannian goods.

**March 5th, 1770 AD/1825 a.t.b:** An angry mob gathers in Boston to further protest the Britannian Empire's Intolerable Acts when tragedy strikes. Five people are killed and six are injured in what is known as the Boston Massacre.

**1773 AD/1828 a.t.b:** The Boston Tea Party, when the demonstrators come aboard the ships with loads of teas sent by East India Company and throw all loads of tea into the Boston Harbor and this is the beginning of American Revolution.

**1775 AD/1830 a.t.b:** The Battles of Lexington and Concord occurs marking the beginning of Washington's Rebellion, or the American Revolution as termed by the Continental Congress.

**July 4, 1776 AD/1831 a.t.b:** The thirteen colonies declare their independence from Britannia with the signing of the Declaration of Independence.

**1777 AD/1832 a.t.b:** …

**Ben Franklin's home, Philadelphia**

Benjamin Franklin had gone through his belongings ready to make his voyage to France. King Louis XVI of France held no love for the Britannians and would likely jump at the chance to blacken the eyes of Britannia in what was being called '_Washington's Rebellion._' It seemed to have unnerved the Britannians somewhat as the Marquis de Lafayette had taken to training the Continental Army. He could only smile at the thought. The ramifications of a successful revolution meant quite a bit, that colonial empires could be defied, and if the fledgling nation succeeded, then common men could hold ruling power rather than those claiming to be blessed by God.

A knock startled the inventor. Confused, he walked over to the door and opened it only to be greeted by a man with two armed guards. Dressed in full regal attire, the man strode into the room with a sense of purpose. The hairs on the back of Franklin's neck stood straight as he eyed the noble with curiosity, "My lord, Duke Edward?" He asked finally finding his voice, "What brings you to my home?"

Edward smiled softly, "Business I'm afraid." He sighed before looking to the guards, "Leave us." He ordered sharply. The guards walked outside and shut the door behind them, "Mister Franklin, there is a nasty rumor floating about Parliament that the Continentals are seeking aid from the French. Do you know anything about that?"

Franklin did all he could to mask his surprise, "I must confess, my lord that I do not pay attention to rumor. Though I aligned myself with the Continental Congress, it is because I believe that we must have some voice to sway His Majesty to see reason and end the bloodshed."

"That is all that His Majesty wishes." Edward explained, "Which is why we would happily reward the individual courting the French, if he were to simply… _delay_ the effort."

Franklin swallowed, "My Lord, surely this beyond what the Emperor would support."

"Quite the contrary, His Majesty sent me with royal decree in hand. In essence? I am the Emperor's envoy and I speak for the Emperor." Edward replied with a smile, "Earl of Warwick. All that the envoy needs to do is simply delay his mission to the French Court. I'd say it's a rather fitting thing, don't you?"

In an alternate time and place, Benjamin Franklin accepts the title of Earl and return to Britain. As the result, the French stay out of the war and the Continental Army suffers a decisive defeat during the siege of Yorktown with the death of George Washington, marking a severe blow to the American movement for independence. And over a years, the whole America continent turn into one massive nation and superpower, the Holy Britannian Empire and invade every countries with no freedom, discrimination, poverty, constant war and terrorism and living in a never-ending cycle of hate. And Holy Britannian Empire will always wins the war and overtake the country, renaming every country who has conquer by Britannian Empire into the numbers of Area and calling the people are referred to by that number, until new leader, the 100th empress of Britannia, bring peace in 2018 a.t.b.

However, in this time and place…

"But that would be traitorous, and from the way I understand it, when Benedict Arnold betrayed the Continentals the Britannian Regulars did not look favorably upon him." Franklin replied calmly. This was too convenient. Someone had to have informed the Emperor of Franklin's mission to France. Could it have been…? No… That was drawing conclusions…

Still, the temptation of nobility made the notions of simply _not_ going to France seem more lucrative by the minute, the one problem though was that without the French helping the Continental Congress then the Revolution would surely fail. Washington's army would break and the General himself, a man who was said to have been blessed by God for all of his luck, would finally die in battle. Britannia had a weird sense of respect for General Washington's capability as far as maintaining discipline. But even so, he was still a traitor to the Britannian throne; as such he would be rewarded with an execution provided he did not die in the coming battle…

The Duke's voice snapped him from his thoughts, "Mister Franklin? Are you alright?" He chuckled, "I thought I lost you there for a minute. Will you relay His Majesty's words? Should the envoy decide to accept my offer, I invite them to meet with me at my estate in Quebec. But do be sure to tell them that the offer does have a limited time. In two weeks time, if I do not see them, then I shall take it as a rejection of His Majesty's generous offer."

With that, the Duke stepped from the home leaving Benjamin Franklin by himself in stunned silence. His legs found their strength as he sat down eyeing a bottle of brandy. He snatched the bottle and took a mighty swig from it. His hands were trembling as he stared at the bottle, the liquor burning his throat. With rage mounting he hurled the bottle against the wall causing it to shatter.

'_Such a title and prestige only a madman would ignore…'_ Franklin thought somberly, '_Perhaps the General and his fortuneteller's ways predicted that the Britannians would try to tempt me with such a title. To betray my countrymen and my conscience to aid Britannia and the very evils it represents… Well… piss on you, Your Majesty. Piss on you and your offer… I shall hang with my countrymen in the event that this war goes south._

**1781 AD/1836 a.t.b:** Having failed to court Benjamin Franklin to betray the Continental Congress, the Siege of Yorktown ends with a victory for the Continental Congress due in part to the assistance of the French Navy. Remarkably within the battle, General George Washington and Lord General Cornwallis engaged one another with Lord Cornwallis being run through by Washington as the ultimate symbol of defiance within the Britannian Court.

Meanwhile…

"Hail Your Majesty!" Duke Edward declared as he fell to one knee and lowered his head after escort into the throne room.

The man in the throne was none other than Henry X, the king of Britannia. "I assume that you're quite aware of the circumstances in which I have summoned you" He asked, "You may rise."

Edward stood up and looked at his king, "Yes your Highness, It's about the regards to Mister Franklin's rejection of your offer." He stated carefully, he noticed the look of indifference upon the king face. "I must accept full responsibility for my failure to convince Franklin to accept the offer."

"I see…" He said with a faint smirk. "I do not hold you accountable for Franklin's actions. My question, is why did you not seek to persuade others in the delegation?"

Edward swallowed hard, "I… did not consider it an option that you would supported, your Majesty." The King's eyes narrowed causing the Duke of Britannia to feel very little small.

"Of course I would have considered it an option." He said in a tone that radiated with a hint of danger. The King examined his fingernails while the court hang on a thread. He resisting the urge to smirk at Edward's ever so slightly fidgeting. "You should relax, Duke Edward." Edward looked at Henry in confusion. He sighed, "I had not made myself clear to you and thus fault lies with me."

Confusion found itself sweeping throughout the Imperial Court. King Henry X merely chuckled, "You're confused, I take it?" He asked.

"Forgive me, your Highness… I'm confused, I was under impression that I was to be stripped of my title or something worse…" Edward frowned.

Henry only laughed, "Perhaps that would have been your fate had my orders been clearer." The King explained, "As it stands, would it be a consider justice to punish you for the failure that lies with me?" Henry smirked, "Of course not."

Looks of outrage were making their way throughout the courts. Henry's own glare quickly tore it away as he stood up, "I, Henry X, uphold all titles of nobility and estates to Edward, Duke of Britannia."

Edward blinked in surprise, "What, b… but why?" He asked. "I mean, I don't understand, I fail you and you given all the titles to me."

"It doesn't matter Edward. You served you orders to the letter. As I said, I will not punish you for your failure. I hold the responsibility for the cause we created. Just accept what I have given you and we shall put this unpleasant business behind us."

"As your command, Your Majesty." Edward bowed and walked from the throne.

Just as he was out of sight, Henry X sat in his throne and placing his hand flat on his face as he chuckled himself, his face solemn and glum. _I underestimate the colonials… wait no… the American. I should have seen this coming._ "George Washington, you magnificent bastard." He muttered.

**1783 AD/1838 a.t.b:** The Treaty of Paris has signed and the new nation of the 13 colonies will be name as 'United States of America' or 'U.S.A.' for short. Embittered by this act of defiance, Emperor of Britannia, Henry X, had no choice but to lick his wounds and focus of salvaging what he could of this horrendous situation.

**Between 1775 to 1848 AD/1830 to 1903 a.t.b:** The western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place, which the American Revolution was success and now the French Revolution turn.

**1799 AD/1854 a.t.b:** The French Revolution ends with the Coup of 18 Brumaire, in which Napoleon Bonaparte appoints himself as France's First Consul of French Republic. And 4 years later, Napoleon along with various others (including prominent American Revolutionary figures such as Samuel Adams) craft a new French constitution directly modeled off of the United States Constitution. In a unanimous vote, Napoleon Bonaparte becomes the First Chancellor of the European Union.

**1803 AD/1858 a.t.b:** United States purchases the uncharted territory of Louisiana from the European Union with a modern day equivalent of 60 million Euros. Meanwhile in Europe, Britannia had sought to break the back of the European Union before it could truly unite Europe under its banner and promptly declared war.

**1805 AD/1860 a.t.b:** The EU fleet under Napoleon defeat the Britannia naval force under vice Admiral Horatio Nelson at the Battle of Trafalgar, invade the whole British Isle and occupied London, the capital of Britannia.

**1807 AD/1862 a.t.b:** Elizabeth III retreats Edinburgh. However, a revolutionary militia arrests her and she is forced to abdicate the throne. In what would become known as the 'Humiliation of Edinburgh'. A year later, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, manage to break her out of prison and bring Elizabeth III and her followers to the New World where Britannian Canada had become the 'Holy Britannian Empire.' Alarmed by this, President Madison had begun to build a massive military in the event of a war with the Britannians.

**1812 AD/1867 a.t.b:** Nationalistic zeal and a desire to keep Britannia from gaining total dominance of Canada caused President Madison to order an attack into York only to be pushed back by stiff Britannian/Canadian resistance. In return, the Britannians declare war upon the United States in what would be called the War of 1867 (1812 AD). For the Britannians, the attack on York is the symbol of American aggression while for the Americans the Burning of Washington DC is the symbol of Britannian cruelty and malice. Eventually Chancellor Napoleon himself that sees the United States and Britannia return to a status quo antebellum as outlined by the Treaty of Ghent negotiates a cease-fire.

Britannian Quebec suffered however. Empress Elizabeth III had not been kind to the French population of Quebec due to the Humiliation of Edinburgh.

In the same time, Elizabeth III nominates her lover, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, as her successor upon her death. She ends her reign for being "the Queen who loved throughout her stormy life". The Britannian calendar, Ascension Throne Britannia (a.t.b.), is established, with the origin year set to the ascendancy of the first Celtic king, though the calendar's months and days are adopted from the Gregorian calendar.

**1819 AD/1874 a.t.b:** Napoleon Bonaparte had been poison on his way back to France, after his defeat at the Battle of Waterloo. Many Americans had suspected Britannia involvement as her last famous word: "I do not forget slight to my honour." Once more, nothing came of it.

**Between 1853 and 1854 AD/1908 and 1909 a.t.b:** Matthew C. Perry, Commodore of the US Navy, travel with 4 of his ship, including two steam-powered vessel, to Japan. He demands that Japan open its ports to trade with the United States. He declares that he will return the following year to receive Japan's response.

Year later, Perry return and Japan entered into a treaty of peace, friendship, and trade with the United States, including the deposit of Sakuradite.

**1855 AD/1910 a.t.b:** Britannia has extended and purchases territory of Greenland and Iceland in two months.

In the same year, Julius Diego was born.

**1861 AD/1916 a.t.b: **The United States of America faces a difficult question with regards to the practice of slavery. While admittedly the practice was on the path to being abolished at the state level, many felt that the practice was too similar to what had happened to the French in Britannia. Upon the election of Abraham Lincoln, the states of North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, and Mississippi had seceded to form the Confederate States of America and the American Civil War has begin. Britannia backed the Confederate while EU backed the Union.

**1865 AD/1920 a.t.b: **After a long and bloody battle, the Confederacy eventually declares its surrender; the Confederate States of America is ceasing to exist and the slaves are free. And the same year, the Confederate sympathizer, John Wilkes Booth, assassinated Abraham Lincoln.

**1867 AD/1922 a.t.b:** The United States purchased territory of Alaska from Russian.

At the same time, Britannia extended their territory to the South America by sailing, but however, the leader of the Brazil demand the Britannia not to take their land and they agreed, which the Brazil with five other nation, Columbia, Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname and French Guiana, form into one nation, Republic of Brazil.

**1890 AD/1945 a.t.b:** After the end of Boshin War, the Japan emerges, in which the Shogunate was remove and experiences the Meiji Restoration.

In the same year, Julius Diego founded the Corporation, at first was the Steel and Manufacturing Company and soon, because of Sakuradite, became a Multinational Conglomerate Corporation, including an Military Equipment and their first own PMC, the 'TITAN CORP', which would eventually grow to become the largest advanced Corporation in the world. USA and Japan, who has a large deposit of material, becomes entirely modernized slowly rapidly and emerges as the world power during this time period.

**Around 1900 AD/ 1955 a.t.b:** The 'Emblem of Blood' era. During this period, assassination and betrayals were frequented among the member of the imperial Family that coveted the throne. At the same time, Sixth Prince Victor zi Britannia and Seventh Prince Charles zi Britannia are born under their mother, who herself is later assassinated. The reason behind this is unknown.

**1910 AD/1965 a.t.b:** Julius nominates his son, Renfred Diego, to take his place of the CEO of Titan Corp before his death a year later.

**1911 AD/1966 a.t.b:** The Xinhai Revolution occurs in China, in which the Qing Dynasty is expelled and replaced by a new ruler ship, the Jiang Dynasty. This new line of Emperors would then embrace the ideal of Communism as pertained by western philosophers Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels, causing a string of social renewals in the country. These renewals included the abolishment of the Chinese class system, the centralization of resources and agriculture but except Titan Corp because they're important, and the establishment of a council of High Eunuchs that officially represented the will of the people to the Emperor/Empress as advisor. All of the changes, as well as territorial growth, would cause the birth of the Chinese Federation.

**1914 AD/1969 a.t.b:** The Great European Civil War has started when Nationalist Gavrilo Princep visiting Sarajevo, Bosnia, assassinated Archduke Franz Ferdinand. This causes Germany, Austria, Hungary and Bulgaria seceded, becoming the central power, and declaring war on EU. The EU call Japan, Holy Britannian Empire, Russia and the Chinese Federation for the help to stop them. New weapons of war such as machine guns, tanks and aircraft are brought forth during the conflict by both sides.

Three years of long battle, the US, with Titan's PMC, enter the war to help them. The EU, the allies of EU and the Central Power were shocked, surprised and astonished when they saw the US has advance new weapon, such as new guns, new tanks, new aircraft, missiles, submarines, helicopters, ships, new tactics and mechanized suit of advanced armor, AST, stands for Armored Support Transport, made by Titan Corp. Even the Titans private military are helping the EU to end the war. They attack Central Power by surprised and able to stop them from advancing to the west.

The Central Power surrender to the allies, the Treaty of Versailles has signed. The EU saw the US as an savior and EU decided that relationship with the US will be better, including the allies, with exception of Britannia, saw the US as the most high advanced and developing country in the world. The Holy Britannian Empire saw the US as the competition because of the Sakuradite, decided to catch up with America and this event called, the "Technology Race".

However, back one year earlier between of 1917 to 1922 AD/1972 to 1977 a.t.b, in Russia, the revolution between the Imperial Government and the Socialist part, led by Vladimir Lenin. In November 8, the socialist party wins and it becomes into a Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic or the Russian SFSR, but now the Russian Civil War begins between the red and the white.

After a long battle, the red won against the white and turning the Russian and other 14 nations into one nation, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or the short term, the USSR or the Soviet Union, ruled, Previously Lenin, now by Joseph Stalin.

**1918 AD/1973 a.t.b:** The Chinese Federation expended and annexed the South and Southeast Asia.

**1920 AD/1975 a.t.b:** Edward Diego, the future CEO of Titan Corp, is born in Washington DC.

**1925 AD/1980 a.t.b:** Marianne Lamperouge is born in Pendragon. She became well known when she ascends to the realm of nobility as a knight, eventually becoming one of the Knights of the Round. Her grace, power and beauty would attract the eyes of many men, including Charles zi Britannia.

**1929 AD/1984 a.t.b:** At the wall street of New York City, the stock market has crash, causes the event as the "Great Depression" and this great depression affect the world including the Japan, European Union, Holy Britannian Empire and even the Chinese Federation. But however, the Soviet Union was the only one doesn't affect.

Many people around the world are losing their job, their home and their career during the depression. It went on over the years until on 1933 when the President of United States, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, creating a policy, the "New Deal", help to prevent the depression and the only company that will recover the America is the Titan Corp, chosen by President Roosevelt, which it helps to bring the economy back in track, and this change everything, turning into the modern/futuristic society in America.

And other nation, including Britannia, found the solution to prevent the depression too.

**1937 AD/1992 a.t.b:** Renfred passed away from cancer and Edward decided to take his father place to keep his grandfather legacy and the company goes on.

**1939 AD/1994 a.t.b:** The World War I started when the Nazi Germany, ruled by Adolf Hitler, invaded and conquered Poland and European Union declared war on them but was overwhelmed by the large army of Nazi and force to pull back. Italy, who also seceded, ruled by Benito Mussolini; invade EU Africa including the Nazis and EU starting to lose more of their nation, slowly even the Soviet Union too. The Japanese Empire advanced throughout Pacific Islands and the Chinese Federation and their territories.

The US and Britannia will remain in neutral until on December 7th of 1941 AD/1996 a.t.b when the Japanese army sneak attack on the Pearl Harbor, nearly destroy the entire base and over thousand people kill in action. However in Britannia in a same day, two of Nazi's spies, disguised as the noble, assassinate the Prime Minister of Britannia, John li Britannia, when he was on his way back from the party he was attending and after that, there's an explosion, detonated by one of the Nazi's spy, inside the imperial Palace, killing 25 people including 6 of Emperor's family member and 60 were injured including the 97th Emperor, who been crush under the debris and Charles, a future Emperor. Both America with Titan PMC and Britannia join together with the Allies including Chinese Federation to the war against the Germany, Italy and Japan or known as the "Axis".

During the Western Desert Campaign, the Britannia brings the prototype of the early Knightmare Frame, the Ganymede, made by Ashford Foundation. Genymede was pilot by Marianne Lamperouge, even through she is a test pilot but she decide to enter the war instead, and able to defeat all of the Nazis and the Italians army.

At the Pacific War and European War, the Titan Corp introduce to the combat a Exoskeleton or the Exo Suit, the XOS, it was created from the idea designed by Edward Diego and brings it to the PMC and the US Armed Forces into the war. Not only that, the Titan's also brings new-updated weapons, tanks, aircrafts, vehicles, VTOLs and warships to the war.

The Nazis, Italians and Japanese were overwhelmed and push back by the American new technology and the prototype Ganymede from Britannia.

The Italy surrender to the Allies in 1943 AD/1998 a.t.b when the Italy armistice with the Allies and not part of the Axis anymore but the civil war between the socialist Italians and the non-socialist Italians until the end of war.

The devastated of Tokyo, bombing by the American mass fighter jets and the B-52, fearing that the Japan is going to extinction, they have no choice but to surrender to the Allies in 1944 AD/1999 a.t.b.

The Nazi Germany is the only Axis and Hitler never surrender and keeping the Germany to fight. The US, Britannia and Allies surround the Germany from west and east and they were ready to end the war once as for all but the German still keep fighting and the Allies starting to lose a lot of soldiers slowly rapidly. To stop the Germany to continue the war, Albert Einstein, a German-defector, with his scientists create the nuclear bomb during the Project Manhattan and test it, which it's a success. The US launched the first bomb on the city of Munich, nearly killing over 200,000 people, and launched the second bomb on Frankfurt, half of them passed away. Just before they advanced into the Berlin, Hitler shot himself along with his wife and his follower on April 30th and Nazi Germany surrender on May 7th of 1945 AD/2000 a.t.b to the Allies and World War II is over.

After the World War II, Titan Corp are sending to the EU by Edward Diego, aiding the people affected by the war and rebuilding the European Union and Chinese Federation and their territories, which the Titan Corp emerge as the world dominant leading supplier, advanced technology and military forces. However, The US saw the Britannia prototype Ganymede was a sign that the Britannia was ahead of them and President ask the CEO of the Titan Corp to built their owned Humanoid Autonomous Armored Machines, which he accepted.

While in Britannia, the Ganymede was an ultimate weapon for the Britannia that stops the Axis. Marianne became a hero of the Western Desert Campaign because of her incredible abilities had earn her the nickname "Marianne the Flash". Thanks to the prototype Ganymede, they produce and built a next generation.

As for Japan, the Emperor of Japan, Hirohito, apologies to everyone around the world for what they done was wrong, so the emperor chose Genbu Kururugi as the prime minister, which Genbu accept the offer and they renew their relationship with the US and became friendly and closest allies.

As for the Soviet Union, even though they got their territories back but Stalin was upset that they can't take the Eastern Europe because Americans and the Britannians with other Allies got their first.

The USA, Holy Britannian Empire, Chinese Federation, European Union and the Soviet Union became five of superpower. However, US and Soviet Union enter the cold war, with the exception of EU, CF and HBE.

**1943 AD/1998 a.t.b:** During the war, the 97th Emperor of Britannia is overthrown, and Charles zi Britannia ascends to the Britannian throne become a 98th Emperor. And not only that, he marries Marianne Lamperouge, who takes on the name Marianne vi Britannia.

**1944 AD/1999 a.t.b:** 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia is born. Three years later, 4th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia is born.

In the same year, in America, Rai Diego, son of Edward Diego, is born. Four years later, Percy Diego is born.

**1950 AD/2005 a.t.b:** In Korea, the north or the DPRK, ruled by Kim Il Sung, invade the south, ROK, to unified and the Korean war Begins. The South Korean asked the US for help and the US move into the Korea. As the North Korea advanced to the south, they were surprised and pushed back by the US newest weapon was their own Kightmare Frame, the Olympus. But knowing it's not over yet, they move into the north and Korean People Army was overwhelmed and defeat. Chinese Federation was about to intervene but then they decide not to because they know that if they attack the US, then the Titan Corp in China will shutdown and lose their only resources, which Kim was outrage that Chinese Federation betrayed them even Stalin was upset even more. After the five months battle, Kim grudgingly surrenders to the America and the ROK, DPRK dissolution and two nations unified as Korea.

**1954 AD/2009 a.t.b:** The tragedy struck. Marianne vi Britannia was assassinated in her home at Aries Palace. Nunnally caught in the crossfire, somehow she survived but she was unconscious. Lelouch seeks the audience with his father, the Emperor. The meeting becomes heated between Lelouch and his father and the Emperor has no choice but sending both of his children, Lelouch and Nunnally, to Japan as political hostages.

**1955 AD/2010 a.t.b:** The Britannia invades and conquers the Republic of Brazil and names Area 7. After the Brazil has conquered, Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with the USA, EU, Chinese Federation and Soviet Union's politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia – An event referred to as the "Oriental Incident". The US, EU, Chinese Federation, Soviet Union and their allies blockade the port of Britannia in an effort to come to negotiations.

**August 10th, 1955 AD/2010 a.t.b:** As the result, the world was about to change…

**Next Episode: The Invasion**

**AN: **And done. Finally. * I fell of my chair and slept on the floor* Please review.

**Edit: **January 16, 2015, edit by Wili1090 and Me.

October 22, 2016 due to being unsatisfied with the timeline and with the conversation between the King and the Duke, so the conversation part is own by Wili1090 and I asked if I can borrowed it and said okay I guess. Wili1090, if you read this, it just one time and that's it, I promise. Thank you.


	2. Stage 00 - War: The Invasion – Prologue

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any Code Geass nor Call of Duty Advanced Warfare.

**Stage 00 - War: The Invasion – Prologue**

It's been five months since the Republic of Brazil was conquer by Britannia and ports of Britannia was shut down by every nation but however they were unaware and unprepared of their consequence ahead of them because the day of August the 10th will change their life forever.

* * *

**August 10th, 1955 AD/2010 a.t.b**

**Japan**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Japan. The sun beamed down on the land bright and unyielding to the thin scatter of clouds. Cicadas chirped and flitted about obnoxiously, their numbers so great that one could climb up to the foliage of a tree and grab two or three with their bare hands. The sky was clean and blue, the land green and lush with soft grass and rows of wild sunflowers, and the mountains in the distance stood as tall and proud as nature had intended.

The young lady, who had a long green hair, golden eyes and she was wearing a kimono, walking down through the forest in her peaceful manner. She stopped at her track when she heard the footsteps coming from her side. It was revealed to be three children, two boys and a girl, who looks around 3 or 4 years younger than them, were running and were heading up to the hill.

Two of them are Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, now a former royal heirs of the Holy Britannian Empire and they were catching up to other boy, who had short brown hair and green eyes, are Suzaku Kururugi, the son of Japan's Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi.

Suzaku was a first one up in the hill and he extended his hands grabbing Nunnally's hand as he and Lelouch, who lift her up, were helping her up and then Lelouch climbed up on his own, despite he used up his strength to climb, he's unable to continue.

"Come on Lelouch, is that all your got?"

Lelouch looked up, still breathing heavily, glaring at him. "Oh shut up Suzaku, you know I'm not as athletic as you!" He said in Irritating.

"Right, sorry about that. I guess I forgot." Sazuku said as he knelt down and offer his hand as Lelouch grabbed and pull him up onto the grass.

He hung his head down and hands on his knee as he panting for air. "Man, this is worse than… Cornelia start chasing me around the… Aries Palace." He said, catching a breath before Suzaku snickered and Nunnully giggled at him.

Then all of the sudden, sound of nature became silent, completely and was replaced by the sound of explosion.

"Huh!?" They turned and widened their eyes in surprised and astonishment when they see, off of the distance where the sight of the mountain, were hundreds of aircraft are everywhere and I mean everywhere and they firing a lot of their missiles and explode as it landed on the field or the sky.

"What is that?" Nunnally wondered.

"Um… Lelouch, why are there so many plane?" Suzaku said.

As Lelouch continue to stare at it, suddenly he remembered his father's words came back to him. _I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan as Prince and Princess you will serve well as bargaining tools._

He gasped in horrified. "Guys, those weren't just plane, those planes came from Britannia and it was declaration of war." Lelouch said, making Suzaku and Nunnally look at him in shocked.

**Tokyo**

Since in the middle of summer, Tokyo became a buzzing with cars, busses and trucks, including a large of people walking across the sidewalks, heading towards their work. However, some of them are going with families to the beach, shopping and playing with children's in the playground. And since the beginning of august, all of schools in Japan closed due to the summer vacation and all of kids and teens went out to hang out with their friends, siblings and love one to enjoy the summer vacation, including the upcoming festivals.

A little girl who looked around ten with red hair and blue eyes ran happily through the street of Tokyo. A little red hair girl name Kallen Kozuki Stadtfeld, a half-Japanese and half-American.

"Careful honey, it's dangerous to run like that." A woman, Kallen's mother, with brown hair said as she followed.

"But it's so cool mommy!" She exclaimed as she spread her arms out, twirl around and observed everything.

About a couple years ago, Kallen's mother met American men, who work as a member of Board of Directors at Titan Corp, and the two start to fall in love and married. With that, both she and her husband had two children, Kallen and Naoto. Today, Kallen's father went of his business trip to America and Kallen's mother brings her and Naoto out to the city.

The teenager with dark red hair, Naoto, followed after them "Well, you have to admit she's right." He said.

Kallen's mother chuckled and turned to her son. "Naoto, can you keep an eye on your little sister?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sure, you know it." And went toward Kallen.

Kallen ran toward the building and looked up in awe at the massive structure. She was so thrill and amazed sight that she won't resist it.

"Onee-chan, look!" She said as she pointing at the building. "It's the government building!"

Naoto kneel down and put his hand on her head. "You learn a lot fast Kallen" He remarked.

She giggled. "It must be indestructible!" She exclaimed.

He smiled. "Might as well be." He said as he agreed.

And Suddenly, Kallen caught the glimpse right over his older brother shoulder and right behind him. "Onee-chan, what's that?" She pointed her finger at what she saw.

He turned and saw what she was looking at. There are about 10 or more of the small black objects are on the blue sky and there's a trails of white smokes coming out of it. As it got closer and closer, Naoto bugged his eyes out in horror when he recognized that the multiple small black objects, was missiles.

"Kallen, get down!" he shouts as he turned around, grabbed his sister and dropped to the ground to take cover before one of the missile slammed right into the government building left side, sending shockwave. The left side of the building started to collapse and crash into the ground.

"Naoto, Kallen!" The mother yelled as she ran over to her children.

The remaining missiles fly over them, reaching to their target. The missiles slammed into buildings one by one and almost entire city was engulf in flames. Everybody in the city, that was close to the blast area, screaming and running in terror.

Naoto was holding a terrified Kallen in his arms. "Onee-chan, what's happening?!" She cried in horror, tears beginning to form.

He turned his head around and saw three Knightmare Frame storming through the street, Rampaging throughout the streets toward the government building. "My god." Naoto said in shock.

* * *

**United States of America**

**Los Angeles, California**

The sky of Los Angeles begun to darken as the large fleet of Britannian Aircraft drifted over them like dark clouds. Everyone in all beaches scattered around, looking upward at the skies astonished and some of them taking a photo and recording on their cellphone and camera.

Among the crowd in Santa Monica, there are boy with silver hair and blue eyes, Rai Diego, standing with his mother, who was Japanese, and his little brother, Percy, staring blankly at the sky. While his father was away to meeting with the President of United States, his mother decides to take him and his little brother to the vacation to L.A. and even though they been there a lot of times but they still love L.A. As they enjoying and relaxing at the Santa Monica, they saw the Britannian Aircraft out of nowhere in the sky.

"_So, this is what he meant about it." _Rai thought.

"Mom, I'm scared." Percy said as he moved to his mother side and hug her arm, scared.

And suddenly, the fleet of Britannian aircrafts fired a mass of missiles, all of them, toward L.A.

On the lifeguard tower, the lifeguard leaned over, hands on the rail, looking at the skies before he got the glimpse one of the missiles. He gasped in horror when he saw a missile heading toward him but he was too late to react as the lifeguard tower explode when the missile hit it, killing the lifeguard, and everybody near the tower send themselves fly off their feet as the tower exploded.

The crowd started to screamed and running of their life in panicked and horror, getting away but only to realize as the missiles hit their targets on Santa Monica beach, killing everyone in their way and everybody near the target, blasted themselves off the ground, leaving them injured or died from the blast of flames. The Santa Monica Pair got destroyed when the two missiles struck the pair which this combined force of explosions sending the shockwaves throughout the pair, causing the pillars underneath it starting to weakening and slowly creaked as the entire pair, including entire amusement park, Pacific Park, collapsed, with everyone in it, plummeting into the ocean.

"Rai, Percy, get out of there!" She shrieked as she grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them away from the scene as they too running.

More of the missiles kept hitting Santa Monica as the buildings explode when it strikes and all of the vehicles all over the street including the highway swerves and crashed into other vehicles or the poles, or flipping over. The people everywhere all screamed and ran from the incoming missiles; everyone abandoned their vehicles and joined other to run for their lives.

However, Santa Monica isn't the only one, the city of Los Angeles was also under attack by the same Britannians missiles that struck Santa Monica. The pillar of smokes coming all over the Los Angeles as the fire ravaging where the missiles hit. Buildings and houses are on fire and the burning wreckages of the vehicles all over the streets when the missiles slammed them.

Everyone was running down all over the street in hysteria and panic, tried to escape from the chaos.

Among them, a young African-American gangster, Luis Payton, who got in the middle of the war when he was pulled over by the police officers but just before the officers walked towards Luis, they got surprised by the unexpected missiles out of nowhere. Luis able to escape from the blast but two officers was not.

He skids to stop running as the missile explode in front of him, killing everyone.

"Holy shit!" He shouted as he widened his eyes in shocked.

"Luis!"

He turned to the voice behind him and saw the rookie of his gang, Ben Lawton, was on the other side of the street junction, waving his arm at him.

"Hurry dog! This way!" He points his finger on the other road, where everyone runs that way.

He went toward Ben and both Luis and Ben run down the street, joining the crowd.

**New York City, New York**

Los Angeles was not the city that got invade, New York City was under siege by Britannian Empire. It's been two minutes since the Britannia fired into the city that never sleeps but now, the city is wide awake by the surprised attack. The Manhattan, Brooklyn, Bronx, Queens and Staten Island was burning up to the sky as the pillars of smoke rising up from the burning buildings, houses, apartments and the wreckages of the vehicles.

The streets filled with abandoned or burnt out vehicles, dead bodies of men, women and children, and hysterical people as they screamed and fled from the chaos and trying to stay alive from the bombardment by the Britannian. The firefighter tried to put the fire out, using the hose to stop the fire from spreading and pulling the people out of the burning buildings. The paramedics arrive at the scene as they recover them from the trapped buildings and the crashed vehicles and tried to revive them, most of them made it and most of them aren't so lucky. And police officers in all of boroughs began to evacuate all people in New York City to get away from the city, which is now a warzone.

On Coney Island, Britannian landing crafts have landed on the beach and they lower the ramp as Britannian tanks and infantry disembarked from their craft and into the soil of America.

The Britannian soldier saw two young couple, the Latino, running away from them, the soldier raised his rifle at the couple and fire at them, dropping to the sand and lay there. The member of the biker, the Bandidos, ran toward his motorcycle, start up the engine to life and drive away as far as possible, but he was too late as the Britannian soldiers came out from behind the side of the building and shot him as biker fall off of the bike and died there on the ground. Everyone who is tried to escape was taken down one by one by Britannian's soldiers fire at them including people.

On the Coney Island Boardwalk, a single Britannian soldier walking down on the boardwalk and scanning around the area to find the survivors and kill them. Just as he walks down further, he heard the noise coming from the left and turned his head to the sources and it came from one of the food stands. He raised his rifle up and walks slowly toward the stand. He was in front and looking around the stand to see if there's anyone was inside the stand.

Suddenly out of nowhere, there was biker came out from under the counter as he tackled him to the ground as the biker on top of the soldier. He pulls out the pocketknife and plunged him in the heart as the soldiers coughed out blood. He continued to stab him multiple times until the soldier went limp. He pulls out and put it back inside the pocket as the biker stood up and took a sigh in relief that he survives.

The biker that stabbed the soldier named was Jason Stone, a rookie from the motorcycle club, Hells Angels, who happens to be in a wrong place at the wrong time.

He grabbed the rifle including the magazine from the dead soldiers and sprint down the boardwalk toward the parking lot where he parked his bike. He didn't expect to happen when he went to the food stand to celebrating himself of become a full member to eat and celebrating has gone wrong as the unexpected attack from Britannian. He reaches to the parking lot and he stop spiriting as he saw something that it makes his stomach sick and shock at what he was witnessing.

He saw the entire parking lot was a slaughterhouse. The Britannian soldiers was wandering around the parking lot to find the survivor and as they find it, they shoot them down to the ground including the people tried to escape in their vehicles only got themselves gunned down. The bodies were liter everywhere. He could see dead people with glazing look and not only that; there were children among the dead, which it makes him sick in the core.

"HEY, YOU THERE!"

He jumped, turning around and widened his eyes in horror as he was face to face with the Britannian soldiers, pointing the rifle at him. His heart was beating rapidly. His body was shaking. He knew he'd going to die this day.

"Drop the weapon and surrender or we are force to shoot you." One of the soldiers ordered him.

He heavily breathes as he begins thinking in this situation. He is not going to die here and he will never surrender to the Britannian soldiers that killed many innocent people, even the children were involved. So he raised his rifle and fire at them wildly, who took cover, until he was cleared and turned around to jump over the rail, landing on the ground and running towards his bike up there.

"The target is escaping heading toward the vehicle. Don't let the target getting away, shoot him already!" he shouts over the COMMs.

The Britannian soldiers turned around toward Jason and fires their rifle at him. He could feel the bullet right past him everywhere and to avoid from getting killed or hurt, he went down and skid behind the black car before the shots can be heard other side of the vehicle. They keep firing at where Jason was taking cover until their rifles went clicked as their magazines are empty and they pulled out the empty one and reached toward their magazines.

Jason jumps from the cover and ran towards his bike and climbed on, pulling his key out and put it in the ignition before he kick-starts as the engine roar and drives away quickly before the Britannians fully load and fire at him but it's too late as Jason escaped through the empty street.

Meanwhile in Manhattan, there were 38 officers were barricade, most of them taking cover behind their vehicles and some were in front of it, their weapons aimed down the Wall Street east end. There were at least dozen SWAT officers among them as well, all well-armed with MP5's, M4A1's and Benelli shotguns. They got receive from the police station in Brooklyn that they were under attack and they are defending the Wall Street from Britannia.

"Get ready boys, I heard them coming." Captain of the Manhattan police force said, heard the sound ahead of them. Then all of the sudden, all of the police went paled and eyes widened as saucer when they saw something that makes every police forces have a right to be afraid was three of the Knightmare Frame, the Glasgow, coming out from the left side of the street and towards them. The captain hands trembling in fear and he have no choice but to shout out to all officers. "FIRE!" He ordered.

All of the officers in the barricade open fire, unloading their weapon, at the Glasgow, which it doesn't have an effect on Glasgows, but it does leave alot the scrape on it.

"COME AND GET IT!" One of the officers shouted fired his shotgun at the Knightmare Frame.

The police continued to fire, the Glasgows was getting closer and closer, no matter how many bullets they fired at them, it did not stop. Many of the officers were beginning to panic now, all their shots going wide as their ammunition supply was rapidly draining away.

The Glasgows begin to halt in front of them as the police still firing and the Knightmare Frame raised their machine gun that looks like an assault rifle, aiming at them.

The captain gasped in shock. "Oh shit."

As he said that, Glasgows discharged the rifle onto the barricade, massacring all of the officers as bloods splattered all over the cruiser, SWAT van and the street.

**Washington DC**

In the oval office of the white house, there is a meeting between two people at the resolute desk. Behind the desk was the president of USA, Dwight D. Eisenhower and front of the desk is the CEO and President of Titan Corp, Edward Diego. Edward was sitting on the chair, chewing his right thumbnail in nervousness while the President reading though some of the documents.

"Mr. President, I'm getting worried now." Edward said.

The President looked up from the document. "Worry? What're you worry about, Mr. Diego?" He asked.

Edward sighed. "It's been a couple months already since the Republic of Brazil was conquer by Britannia and we haven't got the received from the prime minister to negotiate with us. It's worrisome because of the happening a year ago." He replied.

The President raised his brow in question. "So what is the _happening_ that you talking about?"

"It's about the Empress."

"Which wife was it again?" The President grumbled. "Sorry, you should know that Emperor has so many wives that I lost keeping track of it."

Edward chuckled, "No shit that he has a lot of wives. I mean seriously he has like over a hundred of them, I can't even imagine having one more let alone _that_ many. Jeez." He clearly his throat before he spoke. "I think you know her, Marianne Lamperouge, hero of Western Desert Campaign, Knight of Six and her nickname goes by Marianne the Flash."

The President nodded. "Ah yes, of course I remember her. She was a great fighter to defeat the enemy and save us all. That poor women, she was so young in her age and she will be missed, but what's that have to do with Marianne's death, Mr. Diego?"

"It's because there is something not right about it, I mean the Palace is a secure place with high security around the area and I still don't know how they managed to pull that up." Edward said.

The President furrowed. "Are you replying that there's the inside job in the assassination?"

"That's what I thought about it because she was a commoner and whatever it was, someone wants to get rid of her and the Emperor has changed ever since. He threatened my son for not seeking justice for Marianne by saying he had in mind about United States or something my son had said to me after away from the Imperial Palace."

The President paused before he asked. "And what did he say?"

Before Edward reply him back, there's a phone call from the President desk. "Mr. President, It's General MacArthur at the Pentagon on Line Five."

Eisenhower frowned when he heard the name. He hadn't seen or heard from him since after the election. He and MacArthur didn't get along well because of the Bonus Army incident during the Great Depression. He and MacArthur distant from each other ever since but now It's become rare for him.

"Excuse me for a moment." Edward nodded as Dwight pushed the button on his phone for a speakerphone. "This is Eisenhower."

"Sorry Mr. President, hope I not interrupted your meeting are you?" Douglas MacArthur said in the phone.

"No we aren't, so what is it you calling me on this afternoon? It's very rare that you called me in this time."

"Sir, I'm afraid we have a hell of a situation down here."

Both President and Edward raised their brows in alarmed. "What do you mean? How bad could it be, Douglas?"

"According to NORAD, we've got Britannian Aircrafts coming at us from all coast, East, West and even the Gulf of Mexico and the ground troops pushing down from Britannia. They are surrounding around us."

Both are stunned at what they are hearing from MacArthur. They were shocked that the Britannia just surprised attack the United States like Pearl Harbor but it was different. They haven't moved an inch or any noise before the President broke the silence. "Are you sure? That doesn't make any sense. Are you positive that's not an goddamn red in disguise?"

"Unfortunately. I got receive from Air Station El Toro that they are under attack by what it seems to be a new type of Knightmare Frame and I got a call from Misawa Air Base from Japan, we're not the only one we got invaded, Japan was also under attack by Britannians Army. I've no idea how the hell they manage to slip through our defense system."

"Sweet Jesus…" He took a deep breath in. "What the hell is going on? They were supposed to be our allies, not a goddamned enemy. MacArthur, I want you to lead the armed forces to defend us from those bastard. We cannot let America falls in a hands of that damned Britannia."

"Yes sir!" It hung up after he said it.

"Mr. Diego," Dwight looked up to Edward, staring down at the desk and said nothing. "Mr. Diego?" He called out.

He then heard the small mumble that he couldn't make out. "Excuse me, what did you say?" He asked in confused.

"That's for you to find out," Edward said as he looked back up to him. "Those are the exact words that Emperor said to my son, that's what he meant by declaring war on us."

Edward widened his eyes and his skin went paled white in horror as he realized. He went into his pocket and pull out his cell phone quickly, dialing his phone and held it to his ear as it rings. "Come on, come on." Then he hears his wife voice.

"Edward!?"

"Honey, are you alright? Is the kids okay?" He said in panicked.

"We're okay. It's horrible Edward, I don't know what's happening but they attacked us out of nowhere! There's a lot of screaming, explosion are everywhere, so many people are not moving and… and…" He heard the gunfire and the sound of blood curled screamed. "Oh god, it's the Britannian Soldiers fire at them! W… we got to get out of here befor-" The line has cut off.

"Hikari, Hkari!" He yelled into his phone, but what he found was silence. His heart went dropped. His wife and his kids are in danger at the west coast invaded by Britannia. He turned his head to the president; giving him a serious looked and he clench his hand into a fist. _Charles, What have you done!_

* * *

The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the imperial calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan and United States.

* * *

**Seattle, Washington, USA**

Like New York City and Los Angeles, Seattle was also bombardment by Britannia. The pillar of smokes pours out into the sky from burning building and vehicles.

On the Pike Street, the road was barricade by police cars and Swat vans. But however, the barricade that police forces defend it was a massacre. The Pike Street was littered with corpses, a lot of vehicles were covered in blood with bullet holes all over, and all of the officers shared the same fate as the New York Police forces. The scene was not pleasant as all of the dead officer were covered with bullet wounded all over the bodies. Some got their head blown out; some of their body parts ripped out and bloods pouring out of the dead officers onto the street. It begins to rain heavily and the Britannian soldiers walking over the corpses and passed the abandoned police vehicles could be seen on the cover of SWAT helmet.

* * *

The Far East island nation had held fast to its neutrality, and now Britannia looms as the world's only superpower. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue straining the already deep-rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides.

* * *

**Above Tokyo, Japan**

High in the afternoon sky and a few miles outside of Tokyo, there were about hundred VOTLs, Warbird, carrying the tanks and the Olympus sped towards Tokyo. Each Warbird carried a company of Titan's trained mercenaries. All of the troopers wearing black Kevlar helmets rested securely over each other's head, black camouflage jacket with logo on their sleeves and black cargo pants underneath the EXO suit. Black combat boots rested on the vibrating floor of the Warbird. Held firmly in two glove hands was the mercenary's primary weapon: Bal-27 and inside of their holster was the secondary weapon: Titans 45.

"Okay everybody listen up," The voice, the commander, on all of his or her COMs said. "A few hours ago, the Holy Britannian Empire launch the attack got us off guard. The mission I going to receive all of you, the city of Tokyo was under attack by those Brit-Bastard and Titan HQ was destroyed by the missile, I want you to search and rescue all civilians including the injured to the evacuation point and also I want you to get those bastard out. Push those enemies out of the Japan and eliminate the hostiles. Good luck."

One of the mercenaries looked out to the window of the Warbird and his eyes went wide as the saucer. "Oh my god." He breathed, and then pressed his finger up against the window. "Guys, look." He said as he looked back at the others.

They turned in their seat to gaze out to the windows and what they saw will shock to the core as they watched in horror, seeing the Capital of Japan, Tokyo was up in flames, burning to the sky. Not just to Tokyo, other cities like Osaka as well up in flames.

* * *

The Treaty of Ghent, a peace treaty that end the War of 1867 between the United States and Britannia, has been broken when the Britannia invaded the American soil.

* * *

If everyone who was watching the television, the screen faded to black and was replaced with the graphical intro of the Breaking News Alert rolled in.

"We interrupted your daily program to bring you a breaking news bulletin!" A male voice spoke to the viewers.

The black screen faded and a man and women sat at the news desk in front of the camera.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, I'm David Baxter…" Man said.

"…And I'm Sarah Stevenson." Women said.

"And this is a Fox News bringing you a breaking news." David said. "The United States of America has been attack, I repeat, the United States of America has been attack. Just a few hours ago, the mass aircraft of Britannia just appeared out of nowhere on the coastline and then they fired missiles at the major cities such as Los Angeles, New York City, Seattle and of course, New Orleans." He spooked his head in disbelief after he finished.

"We have a report that the largest number of the Britannian forces crossing the border and started the attack. However, another report that Japan was also under attack by Britannian forces." Sarah said. "We going live coverage from our reporter Timmy Orwell in News Chopper 5, Timmy."

The screen switched to a live feed above the downtown Boston, burning skyscraper and a plume of smokes into the air.

"This is Timmy Orwell. We're in live up above the downtown of Boston. As you can see there, entire city was on fire when the Britannian fired a load of missiles into the downtown. They just appeared a few hours ago and there are huge amounts of aircraft everywhere." The screen zooms in to closer look at below the street. "Boston was in chaos, there's fire coming from the street and it's spreading quickly into the building and vehicles close by and its inferno. Inside the street, there are people on the streets, thousands of them, and they are running away by what it lo-" He stopped when the flash of lights appeared and dozens of people dropped down onto the ground. "Oh my god! The Britannian soldiers just shoot down the civilians! I repeat, the Brtainnian soldiers shoot down the civilians!" Timmy shouted in shock. "I don't know what I seeing, but this is a tragedy and I can't believe the Britannian soldiers just kill them in the street. I'm getting word that the military and mercenaries from Titan Corp is deploying into the city to-"

"OH GEEZ!" The pilot in the background yelled out.

Then suddenly it went static. The screen went back to the studio.

"Timmy, are you there?" Sarah asked, worried. There's no reply from News Chopper 5. It just went dead.

"Well, um…" David said, feeling uneasy. "We'll have more details when we get Timmy back online. Viewers if you watching this, I want you to pack everything and leave before your city and town will be invaded. And this is Fox News."

"… And be careful. God bless." Sarah said.

David nodded at the camera and the screen went back to the channel they watch.

* * *

In the deciding battle for the mainland, Britannian forces introduced into combat, the humanoid autonomous armored knight known as the Knightmare Frame. The enemy's forces were far greater than anticipated, and the Knightmares obliterated the line of defense with little effort.

* * *

**August 12th**

**Anchorage, Alaska**

On the abandoned street of Anchorage, the Humvee swerves left and speed down to the street. Inside the Humvee were four soldiers of Alaska US Army driving away from Fort Richardson. All four of them got a bruised, cuts and their clothes is torn and burnt.

"Son of a bitch, did you see that!?"

"Yeah I know, they were coming out of nowhere and we are outnumbered!"

"All of my team is dead because of that fucking Knightmare Frame take down our equipment and now it chasing us!"

"Hey, is it still following us?"

One of the soldiers sat up and climbing up to the turret to looked out to see and he widened his eyes in horror as he saw the Glasgow was tailing on them.

"Oh shit, it's still here!"

They all turned their head and shock to see it.

"What are you waiting for, shoot that damn thing!"

He grabbed the turret and opened fire at the Knightmare Frame, but it doesn't have affect, only a scratch, on the Glasgow. While the soldiers keep shooting, the Glasgow raised the rifle as it aiming at the Humvee and firing at the vehicle, killing all of four of the soldiers before one of the bullet hit the gas tank and explode.

* * *

Three days have passed since the invasion, the US lost the state of Alaska to Britannia and become a dominion of the empire, named Area 9. The first nation took notice of the invasion of USA and Japan, the European Union, before other nation took notice too. However, two nations, Chinese Federation and Soviet Union, are unaware the Britannia declare war on them until a day later.

* * *

**August 14th**

**Moscow, USSR**

Joseph Stalin laughing while watching on the news, footage of the destruction of the United States, on his desk. He took notice the America is under attack and he found it amused and happy that the Britannia overrunning the United States.

_Now finally, the American imperialism is going downfall and if they lost then it proves that the motherland will be an only superpower in this world and they will bow to me._ He thought, smiling.

Then suddenly the door barge open and revealed to be his comrades running towards him and halt in front of the desk. "Premier! We have a problem!" He shouted out.

Joseph wince his comrade shouting. "You know that's very rude to barge in my office comrade." His comrade nodded. "Now, what is this _Problem_ you speaking to?"

"Premier, you have to look at this!" He tossed the document to the desk in front of him.

"What in the hell is this important…" He takes the document as he skimming through it. As he read, his eyes went widened in horror. "W… what is the meaning of this!?"

"Premier, it's the Britannians. One of my comrades reported that the masses of Britannian aircraft coming from the east of the motherland, where the Alaska was conquered, and they attacking us!"

"Britannia did WHAT!" He yelled out.

* * *

The Britannia has declaring war on Chinese Federation and Soviet Union and can't take any chances; the EU, Republic of Mexico, Oceanic Union, Korea and Middle Eastern Federation enter the war against the tyrant nation, the Holy Britannian Empire.

World War II has begun.

**Author Note: **Sorry for taking so long to finish this since few months ago. Well anyways, I'm back. It's going to be four parts in this chapter. Please review.

By away, those three OCs I made are the actor from our timeline.

**Luis Payton: **Ice Cube

**Ben Lawton: **Chris Tucker

**Jason Stone: **Charlie Hunnam


End file.
